Just What I Needed
by Broken Kilter Express
Summary: The man was something of a contradiction. He acted as if he resented the change, cause it was nothing that he expected, and she was nothing like what was normal. R&R.


**Just What I Needed**

.

The man was something of a contradiction.

He was the sort to complain, but he remembered the fact that THIS was that girl that made his life something else, not the tedious mediocrity of what usually occurred on a day by day basis, but an adventure each and every time.

This girl, walking, no, running into his life, chose to give someone the gift of change, of transformation, of real redemption from being human and nothing more. He was given a kind of freedom, at only the cost of another one. He acted as if he resented the change, cause it was nothing that he expected, and she was nothing like what was normal.

She loved to take him all over the place, no matter how much it threatened to stop him from enjoying his dull and pointless day. Life HAD to have a point with her, and she would find it...

...Not knowing that the point is searching for itself.

_Shhh~, don't tell her, it's better this way._

_.  
_

That she stands so close to him sometimes, and then leaves, walking far away from him, forcing him off on a journey of a lifetime!(around the downtown suburb) and then expected him to return to her at will was a travesty, one could say.

Damn, it was something to get upset about, and upset he acted.

There was no reason to go insane over this. Well, maybe...It was never that she loved to be the bright sun in the day, nor that she was the most distinctive, her hairband misleading you to think she had a ribbon, but that she was a living reason, an excuse, to let the day pass again. All the more reason to resent the pressure exerted on him.

Not that he didn't mind her, taking up his sweet leisure time for herself, maybe cause she was afraid to be alone one an off-day, with her fantasies overruling her sense of order, probably making for at least a nightmare or two. Or maybe that's all conjecture, cause one has to consider...

A part of him doesn't _seem_ to mind.

.

As they congregate at their usual temple, the lone peon donates his funds to make sure the rest felt nourishment for this day. He was usually upset about this, at least, he said so.

But we must consider: why not try and stop all this? Is he spineless? Some will say yes? Is he a buffoon? Why not? He puts up with all this. But then to return to the point. A part of him loves this. It's a kind of attention, a respite from the drudgery of being, of just having this life and not more. He was with the highest being of all! Why not enjoy that? To repeat oneself...

A part of him _doesn't_ mind.

...Very well then.

.

It was when they trekked through this special(ordinary(_or is it?_)) place, he humored them all, even if it meant dealing with some of the setbacks.

The careful attention he lent out to the redhead Asahina (he didn't notice), the not-all-knowing Nagato (blanks must be filled), or the pretentious Koizumi (a man of his word, worth listening to because he taught you how to lie). And above these, there was always that one being to serve, who didn't know what she wanted, and probably never will.

They probably won't be satisfied, as all their goals are on a higher plane. He wasn't going to suffer the same fatigues of transcendence, he was still a mortal being.

They all had to suffer from their desires.

It was HE that didn't mind. He got _exactly_ what he wanted.

And when their day ended, their courtesies flowed between them before they divided their ranks and each headed home. It was actually mildly frustrating to disband everyday, at least for some of them, a relief for others as well.

.

And it was the lone man amongst the elemental beings who lived as a mortal did, who put up with them, and the stranger things that happened on worse days, on worse nights, in the heat of the summer in the mansion on a lonely island, in the dead of winter in another world, in closed space and dreams, across the spans of a midsummer's nights starry dream's, and the hot night again and again, and in the forgotten friends that came and went in his life. He knew her like no one else and she was the force that brought beauty to his life.

He was happy to oblige, cause as much as he says otherwise, he's not an honest man.

_He loved it when she wasted his time._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Lately I'm feeling more productive, and I hope to get into the swing of staying that way. This is a sequel to "Transmission." I felt that one was kind of negative with an ending that was slightly too upbeat and disjointed. I wanted a purer romance, and I think I achieved it. I saw some repeat lines and adjusted them, to improve how I used context and semantics. Inspired by The Cars song.


End file.
